nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Noble City Times/Archives/1 One
prepares for the league]] First friendly match to come just before opening Major League :JULY 19, TRAIN VILLAGE - Next week the famous LSCA Major Soccer League takes off with the matches between the Sofasis and the Bay Hawks and between FC Soccerer and the Newhaven Rockets. The FC Soccerer chairman and coach Pierlot McCrooke planned a friendly match against the Walker Cavaliers as a way to exercice themselves for their first real confrontation with the Rockets. The Who-Shees and the TV'ers are ready for the match tomorrow afternoon and will play at the Occidental Arena in Muza TV. Both teams are from Train Village, the only town to deliver two teams. You can follow the game in the Stadium. flag]] Industrial Park just opened and does well :JULY 3, NOBLE CITY - The newly opened Noble City neighborhood Industrial Park is make its way to the industrial top. The media conglomerate Founders Inc already settled in this southern neighborhood on the Beaver River. Elephant Entertainment too moved to this neighborhood. It is thought the older industrial neighborhoods, for example the Old Harbor, will take the opportunity themselves to reorganize too, now many lots are empty again. Libertas in less intense but more serious crisis :JUNE 30, WIKICITY - If there is one country that has suffered crises, then Libertas is certainly a good candidate. The situation was very good the last two weeks, after a somewhat difficult election period. Two days ago, the bomb exploded once more. A discussion between Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava, both known in Lovia too, led to a aweful fight. Dimitri Neyt too contributed to the discussion and after a silent night, blocks came. The Libertans who didn't support the government said there was no longer democracy and that the President Martin de Muntegu had not been fair towards all three. Oos Wes Ilava was very affronted and it seems to be the first series of flaws in the Libertas Triumvirate. Specialists say the crises don't become harder, but deeper. Lovian citizens already showed compassion for what is happening to the Libertan citizens. June 2008 Floods came to an end: an overview :JUNE 24, NOBLE CITY - The severe floods of the past week finally came to an end yesterday. The June 2008 Floods caused the death for two men, and thousands of dollars damage in Lovian towns, especially in Hurbanova, Train Village, and Sofasi. The flash floods of the Lovian rivers were caused by heavy rainfall. The Beaver River flooded the most of all, causing floods in Orkan and some other parts of Train Village. In Noble City the dikes did survive the floods and the damage was minimal. This is the same for Newhaven. In Kinley there nearly have been troubles, and in Sofasi there are marginal, though some parts did flood. In Hurbanova the damage was great, unfortunately due the wooden constructions and the situation along the water. The Hurbanovos worked hard on the dikes and the flood protection, but nature proved to be stronger. Currently workers and citizens from all over are rebuilding in Hurbanova. First signs of flooding in upper Bay Area :JUNE 17, NOBLE CITY - As High in the Sky Forecasting warned us earlier this week, there are certainly floods coming up. High in the Sky co-manager : "Unlike Mid-West America, we are not going to face such large streams of water. Though, there certainly will be floods, and mostly around the rivers. At this stage, Beaver River water level is rising rapidly between Train Village and Noble City." The Noble City firefighters and the citizens have already constructed a first sandbag dike in Long Road and in the Industrial Park and are currently working on a second one. In Train Village the police is constructing a smaller floodbag dike in the town's south. Areas that will be confronted with the floods today or tonight are Noble City and possibly Train Village. Tomorrow Newhaven is expected to have troubles, and the local authorities are already shooting trouble there. Between the 18th and the 20th Sofasi and Hurbanova are thought of to have floodings. The smaller islands will probably not suffer from the large precipiation. Forecasting bureau warns for flooding :JUNE 17, SOFASI - After several days of great weather and many parts of the country, a nationwide storm has begun. The High in the Sky Forecasting bureau examined results of all weather stations and saw the storm coming up. Today it has arrived and seemed to have taken greater proportions than tought earlier. It is at this stage raining in all parts of the archipelago. In the north, especially in Sofasi, severe winds are coming up, able to cause damage to houses and infrastructure. On Peace Island the precipiation is very high and the forecasting office warns for possible flooding near Beaver River. Firefigthers are not yet starting to construct floodbag dikes, though there are plans to do so in anticipation of the flood. has a new government]] Libertas government back on track :JUNE 15, WIKICITY - The new Libertan heads of state commenced their governmental organization by writing and signing a regeerakkoord, a document in which the government plans its actions for their term. This regeerakkoord was written by Martin de Muntegu, who improves his foreign reputation quickly. Lovian Libertas-watchers claimed the akkoord was positive and "a good start". Libertans votes are cast, local press sees new "triumvirate" :JUNE 14, WIKICITY - After weeks of voting, the results are finally known, in fact three hours too early. The new President will be the controversary Martin de Muntegu, a former Lovian MOTC candidate and occasional vandal. He won with a small majority of the incumbent, Martin van der Putten. The new Vice President is going to be the most international citizen: Oos Wes Ilava. He as well, has a less flawless name in Lovia. Alexandru Latin, yet another Lovian convict, becomes Prime Minister. The new government is regarded with both fear and hope, especially by Lovian diplomats. TVN well received :JUNE 12, TRAIN VILLAGE - Train Village News is recently updated, and the readers received this well. Some said the lay-out, that was renewed by , was very nice, others really liked Pierlot McCrooke's new column. His last two columns were on the failure of the IWO and on the Founding Fathers and the future movie The Lovely. Big Business Deal results in Founders Inc :JUNE 11, NOBLE CITY - George Matthews' proposal, viz. the Big Business Deal, resulted in the creation of a new business holding, the Founders Inc. This holding is mostly owned by King Dimitri I and manages all media companies of the former King's Trust and Walker Inc. The Noble City Times is the first to join, and some other newspapers and magazines will do so soon. , whose life will be portrayed in The Lovely]] Movie about the Lovely Abbie soon in theatres :MAY 17, NOBLE CITY - Heritage Studios started the production of the biographical feature film on Abigail Johnson's life some time ago. Production proceeds well and a final name is chosen: The Lovely, after her nickname. The movie by Arthur Jefferson will feature Abigail's life in California, the crossing to Lovia and her days in the new nation. Some big names on the list: the sisters Dujardin (Kimberley and Suzanna), T.S. McCartney, child actor Elly Buick and even King Dimitri I of Lovia in the role of his ancestor. New names of whom is thought that they'll do well: Pierlot McCrooke and some others. The movie is expected to do well in box offices by October or November 2008. Royal Palace GONE! :MAY 4, NOBLE CITY - Palati Daidalo in flames, gone! This is the dramatic story: May 3 2008 was a busy day for the royal palace. HRH decided to redecorate his most important rooms, including The Royal Office, the wine cellars, The Grand Library and The Great Hall. All books from the library, all wine from the cellars and all decorations and artwork from the other rooms were moved to King's Landmark in Long Road. That night the palace was almost entirely deserted as all employees and guests resided in the Long Road residence. :That same night, the palace's kitchen caught fire, for still unknown reasons. Firefighters were at the palace almost half an hour after the start of the fire and some rooms were already entirely destroyed. Firefighters were too little in number and the fire didn't stop whatsoever. By 6 AM the firefighters managed to exhaust all fire. The entire palace was destroyed, except for some remainings of the ancient Wine Cellar and small parts of the West Wing. This is a great loss for Lovia, as it was one of the top tourist attractions in Lovia. Most of the surrounding garden burnt down as well. :His Majesty said he would immediately start cleaning processings and look for an architect to design a new, but smaller palace. Clymene back on track :APRIL 23, NOBLE CITY - Clymene Governor Robin V. Ferguson announced the revival of his state and the town of Sofasi in a private atmosphere to King Dimitri I. Since last weekend, Congressman Ferguson returned to Lovia after a long period of inactivity. He started up some projects, including the growth of Sofasi and a one week festival, Sofasi Hot Summer. It is thought Clymene wants to become a more important state again, now being the fourth in row by inhabitant figures. It is expected that Clymene will pass Hurbanova soon and will become third. Trial not as expected :APRIL 23, NOBLE CITY - The Alexandru Latin Trial will not go as expected. It was expected the defence would no longer defent itself, but now two new reactions have been made. Oos Wes Ilava, who is in prison at this time, let somebody anonimously post his remarks. Now the question, is this officially allowed? Many expect that Judge Yuri Medvedev, who has shown to be severe but correct, will allow this after all. The trial will be closed by the end of the week, probably resulting in a several months punishment for Alexandru Latin. User pages will be rewarded :APRIL 13, NOBLE CITY - The Noble City Times organizes a original game on user pages. The game is called "TNCT User's Creativity Prize'' and is rewarded to the user with the most beautiful user page. The game starts today and will end at the end of April. The staff of TNCT cannot participate and will be the jury in this game. Everybody: work on your UPs! Lovia has left the UWN :APRIL 10, NOBLE CITY - Lovia has left the UWN because of a proposal that was accepted in the Second Chamber. Peace has returned - Lovia says Naranja :APRIL 6, HURBANOVA - Peace has returned between the loyalist Lovians and the independent movement in Hurbanova and their foreign supporters. The crisis is over and many Lovians praised the moment. "Naranja! Naranja!" all over the streets of Noble City. It is hoped the future of Lovia will be progressively evolving. New connection between KI and SY :MARCH 16, NOBLE CITY - The connection between Noble City and Newhaven is being constructed soon. McCrooke and some others wanted a railway connection between these two important places. After some debates Yuri Medvedev and decided to call the railway line the Grand Interstate Railway/Line. They even discussed the issue whether to build a highway bridge as well. The results of this issue aren't available yet. Patrick McKinley inactive :MARCH 4, KINLEY - Patrick McKinley is inactive, says Pierlot McCrooke. The Secretary of Transportation can't be inactive for much longer, otherwise the king and the Prime Minister will look for a solution. Pierlot McCrooke is hunting for the position of Secretary, but he can't get the function as he's not a MOTC. Train Village future town? :FEB 29, TRAIN VILLAGE - Pierlot McCrooke, a Libertan criminal has come to Lovia to change his life. After warnings from both Martin de Muntegu and MOTC Robin V. Ferguson, still welcomed him. "He should, like anyone, get a fair chance in our country." McCrooke started a town, which he first called Train City, but was later named Train Village. It will be situated in Sylvania when finished. Prime Minister is best poet :FEB 27, NEWHAVEN - Yuri Medvedev, politician and writer, is elected Lovia's Best Poet by The Noble City Times. The Times chose him because of his creative, philosophical and meaningful poems. His latest poem, Always write first, is recently published and differs a lot in comparison to his others. It is hoped he keeps writing poems. One of his most popular poems, especially in Newhaven ánd Noble City, Lines Composed A Few Miles above the Abby is said to be the 'best Lovian poem ever', and that's why we'll end with the most popular strophe in Sylvania: ::O Sylvanian wye! thou wanderer thro' the woods, ::How often has my spirit turned to thee! Paris newest sister city to NC :FEB 23, NOBLE CITY - Paris, the capital of France, is the newest sister city to Noble City. In 2007 Christianenburg and Wikicity, both capitals of UWN nations, became partners with Noble City. Now, thanks to the state visit to France, one of world's most famous cities has become a partner city of our small -but famous- capital. The Noble City mayor, , encourages even more partnerships with worldwide cities and thinks about a friendship with an African or South American city. Inagreement about whether to follow constitution make elections struggle :JAN 17, NOBLE CITY - On Dimitri Neyt's birthday, Vice President of Libertas, Lovia had some serious issues concerning the FedEls. It started a few days ago when Alexandru, a UWN'er asked to be allowed to the FedEls after all. King Dimitri I responded by saying he couldn't allow more participants after two weeks, due to the Constitution. Yesterday, citizen Marius D. put himself on the election list and already received two illegal votes. When the King discovered, he took them off and explained the situation. Alexandru said Marius really needed this job, but the Monarch said he couln't allow, again, due to the Constitution and for the good example of following it. :Both Deaconu and Din Libertate seemed upset and started changing votes in the election. Now, there are four (!) candidates with an identical number of votes. As the elections are finished by next week, it's hoped votes can still be changed so a good Prime Minister can be chosen. Lovians wise men gather at palace :JAN 16, NOBLE CITY - King Dimitri I invited three Lovian citizens he called "wise men": Lars Washington, Yuri Medvedev and Robin V. Ferguson. He organized an intimate dinner party this night at Palati Daidalo. Mr. Medvedev cancelled due to his work, but the others showed up. The dinner was delicious, according to Washington, who had brought great wines as well. Medvedev for Prime Minister :JAN 13, NOBLE CITY - Yuri Medvedev is the most popular candidate for the Lovian Federal Elections. He has done the most work, after , the last months. But, who is Yuri Medvedev? :* He's a scientist, a professor, a genious. He works in scientifical companies, such as Veprom, and is the president of the Nobel University. According to "he's a first class genious." :* He's a philosopher, a thinker. He has a lively interest for philosophy. :* He's a man of hard work. He made Newhaven into a large town (and maybe future city) and does everything possible to make his projects work out well. :* He's a politician. He has had several political jobs in Libertas and runs for Governor of Kings and Member of the Congress. It is said he has a great chance to become Prime Minister. ]] Votes too equally divided :JAN 13, NOBLE CITY - The Federal Elections seem to turn out very difficult. asked his citizens to vote very carefully and to divide their votes well, so a larger number of people could go in Congress. Now there are five (!) people with an equal number of votes, making it hard to know who's thé future Prime Minister. The king said he wanted to make clear who worked the hardest the last months, and asked them to visit this page. Specialists say the King would like Yuri Medvedev as his Prime, because he's a hard worker and a good friend of the king. Noble City Times donated to His Majesty :JAN 13, NOBLE CITY - The Noble City Times exists for a long time, but wasn't finished by his owners. It seemecd His Royal Highness King Dimitri I was interested in this newspaper of his city in his state. Martin de Mountégue donated the newspaper to the King, "just as a gift". The King was very pleased and accepted it with gratitude. He already started up the new version of TNCT, using other colors, a renewed logo and a new section: agenda. Category:Archive Category:Founders Inc